the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/Some random theories
Hey guys. I know you’re all probably expecting this to be another serious thought blog, but, well...you’re half right. These are analyses and they do go into depth, but today...it’s just some fun little theories I want to share with everyone. Enjoy! 'Note- these theories sort of rely on both background information and things that have been implied; In other words, some of this comes just from my mind and the explanations are less about proving something and more about just...trying to pretend I’m correct. ' 1) Jeroy did believe Palfie about the evil ceremony thing. But... Yeah, you guys knew this was coming. I’ve said it before, I’ll say it again. My theory is like this. Jerome and Joy, considering their mystery backgrounds, and considering that Patricia and Alfie are their best friends, had no reason not to believe them. So why didn’t they? Well...maybe they did. Maybe, just maybe, deep down, they knew it was all true. But both had most likely suffered some sort of emotional scars from their experiences- and Joy might have still associated Sibuna with Fabian. Neither of them were really probably willing to just drop everything and return to another mystery when Jerome himself had his own problems to worry about at the time, and Joy had finally managed to be happy for the time being. Why would either of them really want to accept a new mystery, even if it’s important? So, it’s possible that they were both just refusing to believe it, even though they knew deep down it was true. When Joy started having flashbacks, though, neither could just hide from it anymore. 2) The reason Jerome, Joy and Mara weren’t made Sinners Ah, yeah, let’s see. We all know that, by the end of Season 3, these three seemed perfect for some sinner role. Getting reactions out of them wouldn’t be hard at all, and then you’d just need to drag them to the tank room which also wouldn’t be a problem. From a writer standpoint, it would have been perfect. And for the sinners, it would have been a hell of a lot easier than trying to get KT, Alfie or Willow to sin. So...why were they overlooked? Well, at least as far as Fabes and Trixie went, they’re smart, cruel, and while they have a mission, willing to do evil for the fun of it, because duh, they were sinners. They would probably have been able to figure out what’s going on between the trio, and realized the emotional struggles and drama. Knowing these sinners, they’d have enjoyed the misery and the anger. So, why would they mess up such an entertaining situation by making one of them a sinner, which would have taken away the emotional shit and, by result, taking away the fun of watching them suffer? 3) Jasper is really Fabian’s father Come on, the similarities are wayyyyyy too much. Jasper even looks like him. And we know nothing about Fabian’s family besides him and Ade. So...I’m going to say that maybe Fabian is Jasper’s son, and Jasper knows. But because of some big drama (IDK...a murder, another Egyptian curse, Jasper’s inability to take care of a child) he and Ade instead both pretended like Fabian’s parents died. This can explain why he’s at the Boarding school, too. And maybe at some point he found out, which is why Fabian and Jasper were a bit awkward around each other, why Jasper was so insanely prepared to risk everything to save Fabian, and why Fabian was so crushed when he learned Jasper lied to him; It wasn’t just being betrayed, it was bringing back memories of the previous large lie. 4) Mara didn’t like what she was doing Well, she’s still Mara after all, even when she was being all b-witchy. And remember, Mara had done stuff before- and immediately felt bad. And we know she still felt something for Jerome. Maybe...she was hurt, and angry, and scared, and jealous. So she went to the extreme and tried to destroy him. When Jeroy kissed, she had a moment of both jealousy and guilt; Jealousy because Joy got to kiss Jerome. And guilt, because I cannot believe she’s so oblivious that she didn’t realize Joy was falling for him too. So, she did. But then put on the act of being pleased, because she still had her own emotions and pride and was still too angry just to give in and let Jerome possibly hurt Joy in the future. By the end, she wasn’t completely surprised that Joy had fallen for Jerome; and this is what broke through her shell, proving that she really wasn’t just in it for the revenge. She really felt like she had to. And, deep down, she was angry with herself for what she did. Mara didn’t want to take it too far, and she didn’t want to get Joy hurt. She just didn’t know what else to do, because she was truly hurt and afraid of what Jerome would do in the future. Her actions were bad, but deep down, her motives were not. 5) The reason RFS was a ghost in season 1 but alive in the tank in season 3 is... The curse made him a zombie, and so removed his soul, which is what we saw in Season 1. In season 3, if he was woken up good, his soul would have come back. But since he was a sinner, well, yeah. Sinner zombie. Once Ammut was defeated and the curse broken, his soul returned. 6) RFS hid the cup, not just to protect the cup, but to protect Sarah He was a genius; He must have known that Sarah was the chosen one. He probably realized that if she knew where the cup was, things would be bad for her. Of course, he miscalculated. 7) Vera was a triple agent Vera was not on Rufus’s side or Victor’s side. She was working for the police. She joined with Rufus to get information about what he was planning, and so had to join Victor, because she was also now Rufus’s agent. She did the bad stuff as a test; she wanted to see if Victor and Rufus would sink that low. In the end, when she disappeared, she went to go get her real partners to come and arrest Rufus before he could hurt anyone worse. When she got back, everyone was gone and Rufus was in the underworld. The police thought she was nuts and she was fired. Category:Blog posts